jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
UN Congregation (2001)
In the novel Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey a congregation of the took place at September 1, 2001. Dr. Alan Grant gave a speech before the Assembly to stress that the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna face extinction and human interference is needed to protect the dinosaurs. Eric Kirby also speaks as a testifying witness. Dr. Grant's speech Speaker: Dr. Alan Grant, Professor of Dinosaur Paleontology Subject: Jurassic Park Site B, Isla Sorna "The dinosaurs of Isla Sorna. They are animals. Wild animals. They are also members of endangered species. At only 22 square miles, this island is not set up to support its dinosaur population for long. The amount of predators compared to prey available is a major concern. The predator population is too high, and the planteating populace may run out food if conditions are not monitored. Humans created these dinosaurs and their out-of-balance ecosystem. So it is humanity's responsibility to restore the balance. Otherwise, the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna face extinction. I propose that Isla Sorna be declared a wild-animal preserve and that a Bureau of Ancient Animal Affairs be created. A permanent human presence should be established on the island to study and preserve the dinosaur population. Furthermore, a park ranger should be appointed to protect the dinosaurs from threats stemming not only from without, such as illegal human interference, but also from within. These internal threats include, for example, dinosaur starvation; the inability of dinosaurs to nurture their young due to the physical limitations of their environment; and individual species hunted to extinction by other dinosaurs, due to the out-of-balance predator-to-prey ratio. The ranger's team would be highly trained. They would observe the island 24 hours a day using satellite digital and thermal imaging. And the team would be equipped to react to any threat-be it human or saurian. Human interference would be dealt with swiftly and efficiently by trained professionals. Imbalances among the dinosaur population could be corrected in many ways. The ranger's team could supply alternate food sources for superpredators and giant plant-eaters. And they could help protect more vulnerable herbivores. In this way, we can protect the life cycles of these animals. I humbly await your response to this proposed project." Eric Kirby's testimony Testifying witness: Eric Kirby, age 13, of Enid, Oklahoma, U.S.A. Subject: The boy's survival for 8 weeks alone on Isla Sorna. Eric Kirby tells how he survived eight weeks on the island. That a 13 year-old kid with no special weapons could survive alone on Isla Sorna for eight weeks is an unbeatable argument against complaints that the island is too dangerous for scientists to work on. Effects *The UN's Bureau of Ancient Animal Affairs was created shortly after the congregation. *The construction of a Ranger Station on Isla Sorna started. Alan Grant was appointed as park ranger. Trivia *Dr. Grant's proposal in quite contrary to the approach proposed by John Hammond at the end of The Lost World. He claimed (a la Malcolm) that the dinosaurs don't need human interference for survival, and that life will find a way. *On the Congregation's flyer Alan Grant is called a "Professor of Dinosaur Paleontology", while everywhere else he is only a . Category:Events